IceCream
by BabyDavidaDiNozzo
Summary: Ziva has returned from Africa, she needs Tony there to comfort her. They are both eating ice-cream, when they both decide of something. One-Shot. Spoilers for Season 7. R&R.


_A/N: Another One-Shot of mine, even though I have not been getting but one review on the other ones, I just have a really fun time writing these. __**If you do not care to R&R, it would make me really happy. **__And I think you all want me happy, unless you really do not want me to update on the other two fics I have. Anyway, Thanks._

_**Ohoh, and by the way, there are spoilers for the first three eppys of the 7th season. So, if you have not watched it, and you do not want to know about it, until you do watch it, then do not read this.**_

_Disclaimer: You know, just because I do not own NCIS, does not mean that I cannot use __**"Ziva-Mossad-Ninja-Skills, on you."**_

* * *

Ziva sat cross-legged, in the floor of her new apartment. It had been a month since Tony, McGee, and Gibbs had come to rescue her. And she couldn't he more happier. _If it was not for Tony, I would not even be back right now. He thought enough of me to come save me. I should think about him more. I should think about all the years that I loved him. You still love him, Ziva._ She was thinking to herself. She had thought that since Tony had come and saved her, because he loved her, too, but sometimes she believed that he hated her. Many times, Ziva replayed moments that they shared, and she was really sure that he loved her, but then, she thought about what all Tony had said to her after Michael had died, and she knew for sure that he had to hate her.

It didn't stop Ziva from imagining what it would be like for her and Tony to be together, and for them to have kids. She flashed back to when McGee had put Tony and Ziva's pictures together, and it showed them what their baby would look like. _We would make such beautiful kids, anyone would kill to have them. _It was all Ziva could think about, now. What if they did have kids together, would things go as smoothly as she thinks it would? Or would everything be a total disaster? She liked to think that everything would be perfect, that they would never have any problems, and their kids would always be with them. That maybe, just maybe, they would get married, have kids, and grow old together. Ziva had never wanted to die alone, but as it looked now, Ziva thought she was going to.

Ziva turned to her coffee table, that was sitting in front of her. She looked at the cell-phone that layed there. _Tony has called countless times, and you have never answered once, Ziva. Why? _She had been asking herself why a lot lately. Why had she believed her father? Why had she trusted Michael? Why she doughted Tony? Why had she stayed in Israel? And why had she went ahead and followed Michael's mission? She could have left it alone, Ziva could have went back to Washington, D.C., but no, she stayed. And with that, her father wanted her to take on that mission, but not by herself. Ziva would have back-up, but she would be the leader, and that just wouldn't work anymore, it never has worked before, why had it worked now?

She picked up her cell-phone, looked at all the missed calls, all the voicemails, and all of the text messages. Ziva knew she couldn't avoid the man that she still loved, and liked to believe that he has always loved her, from the time they met, until now. _Ziva, do not cause him pain, make him happy. _That is all she had wanted for Tony, was for him to be happy, but the thing was, how was she going to make him happy? Would it make him happy if she admitted her feelings for him? Or would it make him happy if she just stayed away from him? Anyway, she was going to find out, one way or another. Ziva dialed his number, and waited for him to answer. _I just hoped he is not drunk._ She hated it when he drank. It made her want to slap him until he couldn't walk straight.

"Anthony DiNozzo." Tony said into the phone. He hadn't bothered to look down at the number, because he never thought it would be Ziva, but oh, he was so wrong.

"Tony." Ziva said. "I think it is time that we talked." She heard him wake up a little more, like he was happy. Maybe for her to be with him, made him happy. "Would you mind coming over?" She asked.

"No, I will be right over, Ziva. It is no problem." Tony smiled. "Yeah, I think it is really time we talked, instead of talking in some, non-sanintary restroom." He chuckled, causing Ziva to laugh, too.

"Yeah, that is not such a good idea anymore, to talk in the restroom." Ziva calming her laughing down, knowing it really wasn't the time to be laughing.

"I will be there in twenty minutes. Be ready for me."

"I always am." Ziva wispered, and they both hang up the phone.

* * *

_Did she really mean what she said?_ Tony asked himself as he made his way over to the counter to grab his keys. _That she was always ready for me? Maybe tonight is the night, DiNozzo. _He reminded himself that this was the tough little ninja chick that he always knew, but she had been changing, and maybe that she had changed to where she could love him back. _Or maybe she doesn't want to, DiNozzo. Yeah, you went to save her, but it was you that caused her to stay in the place. She doesn't belong there, and you forced her to stay there. _He had tried his best not to think that it was his fault for her staying there, but everytime, it came to him that it really was his fault. That he should not have killed Michael, but he had, and he cannot go back in time to change that.

Tony hopped on out to his car, making sure he drove as fast as he could to Ziva's. _But, I can never drive faster than her. Maybe I should have her teach me how to drive like that. Atleast I would be ready to ride in the car with her. _He laughed. Tony had always loved how Ziva never liked to go slow, but at the same time, he was really scared that she would wreck him. Tony liked to believe that she would never want to hurt him, but she had admitted that she had almost killed him where he stood. _Would she really have killed me?_ He liked to believe not, but you cannot kill someone that another one loved, and expect to get by with it. It just wasn't right. _You should really not kill anybody to begin with, but it is your job, DiNozzo._

He looked up as he came in front of her apartment. _Here you go, DiNozzo. You can do this. _And he stepped out of his car. Tony came to the front of her apartment building, getting buzzed in, and taking the elevator to fourth floor, to Ziva's apartment. He was scared out of his mind, that she may try to kill him, again. But, he took the steps out of the elevator anyway. It made him happy that he was starting to see her again, outside of work. Tony breathed in and out for a few minutes, before knocking on her door, not to soft, but loud enough for Ziva to hear that he was outside of her apartment, waiting for her. He heard shuffling around inside, but dismissed it as Ziva trying to get up to get to the door. Ziva was still weak, or maybe she was getting her gun. Tony didn't care. He just waited. She had made it to the door, with a smile. "Come in, Tony." She said.

Tony stepped in the door, as she closed it back. She lost her smiled as she looked at his face. "So, are we going to talk, or stand here and stare at each other for an eternity." _Not that I would mind that. _Tony thought to himself.

"No, we are going to talk. You go ahead and sit down on the couch, I will be right back." Ziva said as she walked into the kitchen, pulling out a bucket of ice-cream, and grabbing two spoons. She went back into the living room to see Tony sitting on the couch.

Ziva sat down next to Tony, handing him one of the spoons, which he took, happily. She opened the bucket of new ice-cream. "What is a tiny girl like you, doing with a huge bucket of ice-cream like this?" He asked with a laugh.

She laughed back. "Well, I always eat ice-cream when I need to think. And right now, I really need to think." They both dipped their spoons into the ice-cream, taking a bite.

Tony looked at her, as she caught his gaze. "And what do you need to think about?" He asked in a wisper.

"What I need to talk to you about. I already know, but I do not know how to phrase it all together."

"Whatever it is, Ziva, you can always tell me. You know that you can tell me anything, right?" Tony asked her.

"I realize that, but with the recent events, I do not know if you would ever trust me again." Ziva looked away from him.

"I always trusted you, Ziva. I had no reason not to, but like you said, you had a reason not to trust me."

Ziva nodded. "Tony, I-..." She stopped, and looked up into his eyes. "I am in love with you." Ziva saw the emotion that passed through his eyes. "I think the only reason that I had Michael there, was I was trying to get my mind off of you, because I did not think you had even wanted me. Just like right now, I do not think you want me."

Tony smiled. "I do want you, Ziva." He put his hand on the side of her cheek, and leaned in slowly to kiss her, giving her enough time to pull away if she wanted to. She didn't pull away. Tony pressed his lips to Ziva's, and her giving him the kiss back. He pulled back. "I love you, Ziva."

"I love you too, Tony." She smiled. Tony wrapped Ziva up in his arms.

"Looks like ice-cream really does help you think." They both laughed. "I think from now on, ice-cream will be our thing."

"Yeah, our thing."

* * *

_A/N: I hope you liked this. I thought it was kind of cheesy, and cute at the same time, let me know what you think about it. Thanks. By the way, I got the idea from eating ice-cream. Which I am doing right now._


End file.
